This application claims priority to China Patent Application No. 201210463142.2 filed on Nov. 16, 2012 entitled, DIRECT BACKLIGHT MODULE AND LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY WITH THE SAME, all of the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.